Too Tempting
by Morocia
Summary: Bella and Edward are both doctors at a hospital in Seattle, Washington. Bella's married to Jacob, Edward's married to Tanya. What happens when the tension between them becomes unbearable? One-Shot Lemon. AH possibly OOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephanie Meyers characters. **

**This is my first fanfic... It's just a simple one-shot, however; I'm working on a longer story, just not sure if I want to post it yet. :P Enjoy!**

**___________________________________________________**

**BELLAS POV:**

I had been working at the hospital in Seattle, Washington for five years now. My boss was Carlisle Cullen. He was certainly a ladies man, but his son Edward was so much more.

A month ago, Carlisle introduced me to Edward. He just finished medical school and he would be working at my side, in this hospital. I knew the moment I saw him that we had a connection.

He was gorgeous… no, more than gorgeous.. He was god-like. His hair was messy, and if any other guy tried to copy this look, they would fail. His eyes were a deep green, smoldering, sexy eyes. His lips.. I wished for them to be on me.. Every part of me. They looked so soft, and far from innocent. His body was absolute perfection, ivory skin, toned muscles that weren't too overboard… Let's just say he would win the award of "fuck me" body of the year. His fingers, long and thick… which instantly lead me to thinking about other parts of this Adonis that I would make sure I would see soon. He noticed me ogling him because as soon as my eyes trailed down to his crotch he chuckled and smirked smugly.

Now a month later, Edward and I have an arrangement. I'm not sure if it will ever grow into something more, but at least for right now we get what we want. I'm married to Jacob and he's married to Tanya.

In the beginning the sexual tension between us was awful. I'd went through so many batteries since my 'battery operated boyfriend' would die out so many times after such prolonged use. He did that to me, and since I was married, I couldn't have him like that.

Two weeks ago, Edward and I couldn't take it any longer. We both knew what we wanted. We just needed to tell each other. I would be the one to step up and take chances.

We had five minutes left of work. We were both getting off at 5 today. I already had a plan formulating inside my head.

I waited for everyone besides Edward to go home. For some reason, he always lingered at the hospital for a least thirty minutes before coming into the locker room and going home. Maybe he could read my mind, I don't know. I waited for the other doctors for the next shift to come in and change into their scrubs. As soon as they were gone, I made my way to the back showers.

Agony was growing between my thighs. I wanted so badly to release myself, but this time I knew Edward would be the one for the job.

As soon as I heard someone walking into the locker room, I instantly knew it was him. I wrapped a towel around my naked body and another around my hair.

**EDWARDS POV:**

I always waited around the hospital after work. I assume I just always wished the sexual tension would be solved if Bella and I could be alone. I made my way to the locker room to change and go home. As soon as I walked in, my jaw dropped and my wishes were granted.

I couldn't move, all I could do is smile as my eyes ran down her body. She was standing in front of me. Droplets of water were falling from the towel around her head landing on her bare shoulders. She had another white towel wrapped around her body. At the top, I could see the beginning of her gorgeous, plump, breasts and cleavage. The towel was tightly wrapped around the perfect assets. The bottom of the white towel came just above the middle of her thighs. I then thought of her bending over and I was sure I'd be able to see her bare, white ass. Her skin was soaked in water pebbles and all I wanted to do was lap every last bit up with my tongue. I wanted to fuck her right there, on the tiles.

"Hi there. Bella" I said, trying to muster up my 'fuck me' smile.

She smiled and started walking towards me seductively… _what was she doing?!?_

And then Bella took me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me into the back showers.

Bella pushed me up against the wall in the shower and her lips were on mine at once. We didn't pause to have a sweet kiss, soon her tongue was in my mouth and we began fighting for dominance. She pushed her body against mine, harder. My erection grew larger and I needed to have her. I wanted to fuck her so hard. I wanted her here, right now. She started thrusting her hips into my hardened cock.

I moved my lips to her shoulder, grazing her with my teeth. Between breaths, I tried to speak.

"What… took….you…..so…..long?" I asked, breathing heavily.

She lifted my head in her hands and put a her index finger up to my mouth. Smiling, she shook her head and said, "Shh…no talking."

That's all it took. I groaned against her finger and pulled the towel off of her hair, sending her brown, wavy locks cascading around her bare shoulders.

Before I knew it, I was completely naked and the last piece of material discarded was her towel.

I placed my hands on her hips, turned her around so that her chest was against the tiles.

**BELLAS POV:**

After I was facing the tiles, Edward pushed his body up against me.

I could feel his erection on the small of my back as he bent his head over my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "What, exactly do you want Bella?," and then he grazed his hardened cock over my back softly as he hissed, "This?… Do you want this?"

He asked in a husky, low voice.

"More than you know." Saying that, I turned around and grabbed his cock, letting my fingers graze over the head.

Edward pushed me up against the back of the showers and his lips were instantly crashing into mine. Our mouths parted and our tongues started dancing. I lightly bit his lower lip and he moaned. I ran my hands down his body, to his ass and grabbed it. He groaned, moving his hands down to my hips and we started thrusting against each other like wild animals once more. "Edward, I need you….Edward." I moaned.

Slowly, he placed kisses around my bare nipple, massaging my the other with his free hand. I felt a wave of ecstasy shudder through my body. "Edward… please." Moving his head down my body, he kissed down my stomach and licked straight line above the place where I needed him the most.

"Is this what you want, angel?" He said kissing my hip.

"More, More, please… more." I moaned. I couldn't concentrate.. His hands on me like this was mesmerizing and his lips and tongue even better…

In a flash, he was on his knees, pulling my legs up to rest on his shoulders. He pushed me so my back was planted firmly against the tiled shower.

I found a towel wrack to the left of me and a built in shelf to the right, holding on to them to keep my balance.

"Ready, angel?" He asked, smirking.

I nodded. His tongue jutted out, licking between my folds as I gasped.

He looked up. "Like that, do we?"

"please.. Stop teasing."

What happened next I can't put into words. His was licking circles around my clit as he shoved a long finger inside my core.

"Bella… you're so wet." I could feel my walls tighten as he added another finger and lightly bit my clit.

"Oh, Edward… fuck me… please." I moaned.

He removed his fingers and his hands were instantly at my hips. I groaned at the loss of his touch. He slid my legs off of his shoulders. Standing up, he wrapped my legs around his hips.

"Fuck me." I said again. I could feel the tip of his cock at my entrance.

"Oh god!" I screamed when he thrust his entire length inside of me. My grip tightened on the shelf and towel wrack as he slowly pumped in and out.

I bucked my hips forward, wanting more.

**EDWARDS POV:**

Here she was, her hips wrapped around my waist and my cock deep inside of her wet tight pussy. She was beautiful. The way her tits jiggled and her head fell back with each thrust of my dick.

I couldn't help myself when she started bucking her hips. I went crazy.

I pumped in and out of her as fast as humanly possible.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned.

I quickened my pace even more.

"Say my name, Bella." I said grunting, gripping her hips tighter, fucking her harder.

"Edward. Edward.. Edward." That did it. My pace quickened even more and Bella's hips bucked even more. I wish it could have lasted longer, but seeing her like this.. So vulnerable, sent me over the edge.

"Bella… oh … god… I'm… I'm about to…"

As her walls tightened around me… The grip of her pussy around me was unbearable, I couldn't think of a word that would describe what I felt. Perfect fucking bliss is close to it, though.

My cock twitched as I came inside of her, screaming her name.

I laid my head on Bella's breasts as she brought her arms around my shoulders. When our heart beats evened out, Bella whispered in my ear, "So next time, do I get to taste you?"

Yes...perfect fucking bliss, indeed.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Just so you know, I'm married and I don't think it's morally right to cheat, but come on! It's Bella and Edward! :P**


End file.
